Save It For A Rainy Day
by SapphireRose578
Summary: It's a gloomy day in Magnolia and Cana comes up with a game to entertain the bored members of Fairy Tail, but Gray decides he doesn't like this game very much. Gruvia, Fluff, One Shot.


**AN: So this was just a kind of random idea I came up with when I saw that picture of Gray kissing Juvia behind an umbrella. XD I hope you like it! Thank you guys for always reading my stuff :D Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail etc.**

* * *

It was a typical day at the Fairy Tail guild hall. Cana was drinking by the bar, Jet and Droy were fawning over Levy as she tried to steal the attention of a certain iron dragon slayer, Natsu and Gray were fighting, everything was normal. It was raining, so no one wanted to go outside and everyone seemed content to be doing what they were doing. Everyone but Juvia. She had entered the guild in a dreary mood. She hadn't smiled once, even when she saw Gray, she had made her way to a table in the middle of the room and just sat down.

"What's eating her?" Cana slurred, taking another sip of her drink. Lucy shrugged.

"I dunno! I'm just surprised she didn't run over to Gray like she normally does," Lucy said.

"I'm going to go get her," Cana said. "The girl deserves a drink! Everyone deserves a drink on a rainy day! That's what I always say!" she cheered and hopped out of her seat.

"_Do_ you always say that?" Lucy muttered, she was pretty sure that Cana's alcohol was talking now.

"JUUUUUUVIA!" Cana yelled and draped her arm around the girls shoulder.

"C-Cana-san?!" she replied, shocked by the tipsy woman's action.

"Why are you looking so glum!? How about you join me and Lucy over at the bar?" she asked.

"Oh...that's ok...Juvia is just fine-" before Juvia could protest anymore, Cana had grabbed the blue-haired girl's arm and pulled her up and over to the bar.

"You're clearly not fine, which means you get a drink! Mira! Get Juvia and Lucy a drink!" Cana yelled.

"Me!?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, you've been sitting here not drinking for too long," Cana said. Mira placed two drinks on the counter, one in front of Lucy and one in front of Juvia.

"Are you sure ladies?" Mira asked.

"Of COURSE, they're sure," Cana said smiling as she took another big gulp from her barrel. Juvia shrugged and took a sip. It didn't taste very good, but she didn't want to upset Cana after she had put so much effort into getting Juvia to come over and sit with her.

"So what's going on Juvia, you look sad," Lucy said.

"Was that bastard, Gray mean to you?" Cana yelled.

'N-No! Gray-sama is never mean to Juvia! Gray-sama is fine! It's just well...Juvia really hates really rainy days," she admitted.

"THAT'S IT!?" Cana yelled.

"Cana!" Lucy hissed. "It's ok, Juvia! Besides, you of all people shouldn't mind getting a little bit wet," she said.

"Juvia doesn't mind getting wet, but Juvia used to be surrounded by rain all the time...sometimes she gets...nervous that the rain will never leave again," she said lowering her eyes, taking a few sips of the drink. After drinking half, it was getting a bit easier for Juvia to stomach it.

"Aw Juvia that's silly! That wouldn't happen," Lucy said. "Things haven't been like that for awhile!"

"Juvia knows," she whined. "Gray-sama helped Juvia so much." Cana pat Juvia on the head.

"You are so cute! It won't surprise me when Gray starts chasing YOU," Cana said, giggling.

"G-Gray-sama...chasing Juvia?!" Juvia stopped in the middle of a sip to imagine what that could possibly be like. Of course, Juvia imagined herself running away from Gray, laughing while he desperately tried to catch her, which wasn't exactly what Cana had meant. She gulped down the rest of her drink in one go.

"Woah Juvia! You've got some skills," Cana said proudly.

"Juvia likes the idea of Gray-sama chasing her!" she said holding her hands on her flushed cheeks.

"Well that was one way to cheer her up, Cana," Lucy said.

"I could say the same about Natsu chasing you," Cana said slyly. Lucy's face turned bright red.

"H-Hey now, Natsu and I are just friends, for the 20th time!" Lucy yelled.

"Sure sure," Cana said and waved her hand in front of her face. The three girls were sufficiently buzzed at this point, Cana more so than the other two. Lucy was starting to get a tad belligerent.

"I mean even if I DID like Natsu, it's not like he would NOTICE or anything. We go on missions all the time and it's like...nothing!" Lucy slurred angrily. Juvia pat the blonde's back.

"It's ok, sometimes the boys just don't notice when us girls are being cute," Cana said. "Especially those two dolts," she gestured towards the table where Natsu and Gray were arguing. Gray had already removed the majority of his clothes and Natsu was shooting fire from his mouth left and right, Happy, of course, was urging them both on. Lucy sighed and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Where is Erza when you need her?" she sighed. Natsu went to hit Gray, but missed, falling off of the table onto the floor. "That is IT!" Lucy slammed her hands down on the bar and stood up storming over to the table where Natsu and Gray were arguing. Cana and Juvia both watched Lucy walk over angrily. The two girls were curious and a little scared of what the blonde mage was going to do.

"Lucy!" Natsu said sitting up.

"You two are obnoxious!" she yelled grabbing both of their ears.

"Ow, ow, ow ow!" Natsu yelled repeatedly.

"What the hell, Lucy?" Gray snapped.

"You're causing a scene and it's not fun for ANYONE. So knock. it. off!" she snarled and tossed them both aside. The two boys groaned, Natsu asked Lucy to forgive him and admit that he was better than Gray, but Lucy just folded her arms and turned away. Gray made his way to where Cana and Juvia were sitting.

"That Lucy is crazy today," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"And the fact that you're practically naked is totally normal," Cana said. Gray looked down and jumped back a bit.

"Ugh! I didn't even notice..." he grumbled.

"You never do," Cana said. She stood up and stretched. "Alright kiddies, it's time for a little game!" She grabbed Gray and Juvia throwing them to where Lucy was sitting.

"What the hell...?" Gray snapped. She picked up a bottle and placed it in between them.

"We're going to play spin the bottle! Who's in!?" The guild, which had been pretty uncharacteristically quiet up until this point suddenly broke out into a frenzy.

"Wait a minute...!" Gray began to protest, but his voice was lost among the crowd.

"I'll play!" Levy called out raising her hand making her way to the circle.

"US TOO!" Jet and Droy said in unison, right after Levy had agreed. The three sat down next to Juvia, starting to form a circle.

"Tch," Gajeel said and took a seat next to Levy, pushing Droy out of the way.

"Ga-Gajeel!?" Levy asked shocked that the man had decided to play.

"Why not..." he muttered. Even though he wouldn't admit it, everyone knew he was only playing because he didn't want Jet or Droy hogging Levy's time.

"It sounds fun!" Mira smiled sweetly and made her way to the circle, sitting down.

"MIRA!?" Half of the guild yelled out in shock.

"We're in," Macao and Wakaba said simultaneously. Mira shook her head.

"Now boys, I don't think that would be very appropriate. What would your wives think?" she teased playfully. Macao and Wakaba both sighed with sadness, since they knew Mira was right. Once a decent number of members had sat down, Cana adjusted the bottle and took a seat herself. Cana, Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Droy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane, Laxus (who had only agree because of the death glare Mira had shot at him), Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen (the three of which had only agreed after they saw Laxus was going to play) were the players in Cana's exciting game.

"What is spin the bottle?" Juvia asked. "Juvia is not familiar with this game," she said.

"It's stupid," Laxus snorted under his breath.

"Well let me explain. One person spins the bottle and whoever it lands on you kiss!" Cana said. Besides Cana and Mirajane all the girls blushed and looked down. Of course unbeknownst to all of them, Cana had already bewitched the bottle, so she knew exactly who would land on who. She chuckled to herself excited to see how her game unfolded.

"Who wants to go first?" she asked and no one responded. "No takers!?" she pouted. "How about Laxus since he's so excited to be playing."

"No thanks."

"Oh come on just do it," Cana said pushing the bottle towards him. "You sat down, so stop being a butt and spin," she said. Laxus sighed and spun the bottle landing on Mira. She blushed, but didn't seem upset when Laxus reluctantly placed a kissed on her lips quickly. "See how easy that was?" Cana said. "Who's going next?" Juvia tried not her best to imagine kissing Gray, she thought she might explode.

"A REAL MAN WOULD GO NEXT!" Elfman yelled loudly and nervously. He grabbed the bottle and spun it. Juvia also tried her best to not imagine kissing someone like...Elfman...that would be unpleasant she thought. Besides, Juvia wanted to save her lips for Gray. Elfman's spin landed on Evergreen. "E-ever!?" he stuttered out. Cana resisted the urge to laugh out loud as she watched her friends spin. Levy blushed when she spun Gajeel and he leaned over and kissed her quickly, as to not lose face in front of his friends, though Levy wished he would've lingered a bit longer.

"Why doesn't Lu-chan go?" Levy handed the bottle to her. Lucy was just drunk enough that she was actually excited to play.

"ALRIGHT!" she yelled and placed the bottle on the ground loudly. She spun it quickly, causing it to spin for a while, when it finally slowed, it landed on Gray.

"WHAT!?" Natsu yelled loudly and Juvia squeaked out of shock.

"W-wait a minute..." Gray blushed and looked away as Lucy scooted forward towards him.

"Oh come on Gray, it's just a game!" Lucy said, and leaned towards Gray, who backed up a bit.

"Lucy-san IS my love-rival!" Juvia squealed pointing, she was practically crying at this point. How dare Lucy go after her Gray-sama!

"Juvia! It's JUST a game!" Lucy repeated. Natsu suddenly grabbed the bottle, turning it towards himself.

"Oops!" he said, pushing Gray out of the way. Natsu pressed his lips to Lucy's. The two kissed the longest out of everyone so far and Cana laughed.

"Well I wasn't expecting THAT!" she chortled.

"Why would you be expecting anything?" Mirajane smiled and Cana could tell Mira had seen right through her enchanted bottle.

"I...wasn't!" Cana weakly defended herself.

"Gray-sama was really going to kiss Lucy-san!" Juvia wailed suddenly and Gray rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go find my clothes and get out of here. Everyone is crazy. This game is stupid," he snorted and walked away angrily searching for his jacket.

"Gray has no sense of humor!" Cana called after him. As he started to head for the exit of the guild, as Juvia shot out of her spot.

. "Juvia will walk home with Gray-sama!" she said grabbing her umbrella from the table.

"That's ok, you really don't have to," he said. Juvia shook her head back and forth, grabbing onto his arm.

"She wants to!" she pouted. Gray sighed a bit, but couldn't bring himself protest. Juvia's face was flushed from the alcohol she'd had and Gray tried to ignore the fact that she actually looked pretty cute.

"Alright then, let's go," he sighed. Gray liked Juvia, he did, probably not as much as she seemed to like him, but he liked her. He thought she was crazy a lot of the time, but she was nice to him and cute. Though he didn't care to admit that last one very often...actually ever. However, he didn't care for Juvia when she was drunk and after the spin the bottle game, he was feeling uncomfortable. He hadn't wanted to kiss Lucy, in fact he hadn't really wanted to kiss anyone. It wouldn't have minded kissing Juvia, but not today. Not that he didn't wantto kiss Juvia, he just wasn't sure how to exactly go about doing something like that and he knew that if he _did_ ever kiss her, he didn't want to do it during some silly game that Cana had come up with.

"Gray-sama! Juvia is so happy!" she said, practically skipping behind him. He turned to look at her. Her long blue hair was slightly damp, (she wasn't trying very hard to hold the umbrella perfectly over her head) and her breasts bounced with each step forward she took. Gray blushed and turned around.

"Why's that?" he asked, even though he probably could've guessed why.

"Because! Gray-sama didn't kiss Lucy and Juvia gets to walk home with him!" He had a feeling that was what she was going to say. Gray shook his head.

"Right, if you say so," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Gray-samaaaa," she whined. "Gray-samaaaaaa," she whined again. "Was Gray-sama really going to kiss Lucy?" she asked.

"I dunno," he mumbled shrugging. He didn't want to tell Juvia that he didn't want to kiss Lucy.

"You...don't know? Does G-Gray-sama maybe like Lucy?" she asked, but Gray stayed silent. "Gray and Lucy spend a lot of time together! Juvia is jealous! Juvia just wants to spend all her time with you! But-but Gray-sama is always off on hard missions without Juvia, or he's fighting with Natsu, but never ever does he just spend time with Juvia!" she babbled. Gray sighed and listened to her talk.. "Does Gray-sama not like Juvia?" he stopped walking and turned to face her, pulling her umbrella aside, he brought his lips to meet hers softly. Juvia squeaked with surprise, her legs shaking. His lips were so perfect, slightly cold, but he had applied just the right amount of pressure. Her heart was fluttering. She was melting, she couldn't believe her Gray-sama was actually, finally kissing her! She was melting...actually melting, she felt her legs slowly turn to water, giving out from underneath her. Gray felt her lowering and he pulled back quickly, wrapping his arm around her waist to catch her once he realized she was falling.

"Woah woah, don't go...melting on me," he said, trying to pull her up.

"J-Ju-Juvia is sorry! It was just so unexpected," she whispered, her face bright red. He looked away from her still holding her waist, blushing.

"S-sorry," he muttered.

"No! NO!" she yelled. "Gray-sama should never apologize for...k-kissing Juvia! Juvia liked it!" she said, flailing her arms a bit. "She wouldn't mind it...happening again," she muttered and leaned in once again, pressing her lips against his. He pulled her waist towards his own and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held the umbrella over them, though they both noticed that the rain had slowly halted and the sun was starting to shine. He pulled back.

"Come on, let's get you home," he muttered still blushing, folding up her umbrella, which she didn't need anymore.

"But, Juvia thought she was walking Gray-sama home!" she said. He shook his head.

"Whatever," he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards Fairy Hills.

"Juvia is very happy Gray-sama!" she smiled, the sun's rays hitting her face. Gray looked at her and smiled too, not needing to say anything.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, hopefully it was cute! :D Thanks to AuroraSkye79, for Beta-ing and coming up with ideas with me!**


End file.
